


Quantum Fluke

by PapaPrimus



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), Multi-Fandom, Parasite Eve
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapaPrimus/pseuds/PapaPrimus
Summary: Through a strange turn of events a young man ends up in the world of Kingdom Hearts, but things are not quite as he remembers. New characters Join the fray as well as new enemies. Join Will as he struggles to find a way home
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A Sinking Feeling

Life has a tendency to throw curve balls…a lot of curve balls, but hey that's what makes life interesting right? If life was all sunshine and roses it would be boring as hell so a little strife here and there mixes things up, but then there are the events that happen that make you think "hey that's not very cash money of you" like having your car break down on the side of the road in the dead of winter in an area with no phone signal while wearing pajamas.

Yeah oddly specific I know but it was starting to feel like one of those extreme worst case scenarios since well…I was falling, no sinking in what appeared to be an vast amount of water getting further and further away from an almost painfully bright light in the distance. "Am… am I dead?" I hesitantly asked the midnight blue expanse and continued to descend into the unknown depths of this watery void, deafening silence was the only response.

Where am I? I can obviously breathe and this feels like water. I can move, I noted while slowly moving my hand in front of my face with little to no resistance and noticed that I didn't seem to look any differently through the watery substance. I then spun around to see if I could see where exactly I was falling to. "What the fuck…" I muttered in awe at the extremely beautiful sight of a stained glass tower standing as the lone watchman of the never ending abyss. On top of the column of grey and purple glass was a simple design several small circles surrounding the center with a large circle and crescent in the middle.

I landed in a surprisingly soft 'tink' on the glass and knelt to feel the ethereal glass, it was slightly cool to the touch. Why does this feel so familiar to me?…Hold up… No fucking way t-this is from Kingdom Hearts. What was it called again, Station of Awakening? Dive to the Heart?

**_So much to do_ **

**_So little time..._ **

What the hell was that! I quickly spun around and looked back and forth for the thing that was talking and then I remembered, wait a second that's the mysterious voice at the tutorial of Kingdom Hearts.  
It felt like it came from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was really fucking strange to experience this in the flesh, HOW DID SORA NOT PISS HIS PANTS. Is this a dream? No it can't be a dream, you don't ask yourself if it's a dream in a dream…this is real, holy shit dude. Deep breaths man, deep breaths

**_Take your time_ **

**_Don't be afraid..._ **

Easier said then done mysterious voice, I try to gain a semblance of composure. Alright try to stay calm… how did I get here? Last thing I remember is passing out on my bed after eating some leftovers I wasn't even playing kingdom hearts I was playing Dark Souls, aww crap I bet I got fucking invaded and lost all my souls while I was gone. Don't even know why that's one of the things I'm most upset over.

_**Now step foward** _

_**Can you do it?** _

I tentatively step foward, and then quickly shield my eyes from an pulsing light from the center. Once the light relents I notice a short marble block, above it floating was a short silver rod with a palm sized purple stone clasped on the top. I slowly moved toward rod and then started to get a bad feeling. "When I move, the whole floor is going to break like a booby trap from Indiana Jones." I deadpanned and let out a small sigh, "Oh well I'm probably not leaving this place without listening to the voice so let's do this." Taking hold of the silver rod I notice that it's fairly cool to the touch with an intricately designed handle.

**_The Power of the Seer_ **

**_Unfathomable Clairvoyance_ **

**_The Potential to Change Destiny_ **

**_The Rod of One Outside of Causality_ **

This isn't how it's supposed to happen, where are my other options? I try to twirl my newly gained weapon and fumble letting it fall to the stained glass floor with a loud **CLANK**. "Oh fu-" I quickly slip out before being cut off by the sound of breaking glass and then swiftly plummet to the void below. I could see what appeared to be the same stained glass floor from before, wasn't it supposed to be different? I am slowed down by some unknown force before I hit the glass and landed on my feet this time

_**You have gained the power to fight** _

It's talking about that silver rod, I wonder if I can summon it. I stretched out my hand and tried harnessing all my power to call it forth...COME ON SILVER ROD...my arm is getting tired of reaching towards nothing. Maybe I have to say it out loud? "YOUR MASTER COMMANDS YOU TO COME FORTH" and now wiggle fingers for emphasis

**_..._ **

I think that damn voice is judging me. It's not like this shit comes naturally fuck "Ok Mrs. Disembodied voice slash R.O.B what exactly am I even doing here, what the fuck is even going on!?" I reach out at everything in exasperation and notice a pool of black...uh...stuff forming at the center of the platform. I take a few slow steps back. "A-alright Mr. R.O.B, i'm sorry for questioning you please don't murder me." Though my pleading is ignored as several black silhouettes take shape with piercing yellow orbs. They bounce back and forth in place staring at me, I feel my blood run cold under their gaze they look unintimidating as hell but for some reason I feel like my heart is going to be ripped out of my chest...oh shit the heartless then quickly drop to the floor, turning back into a puddle and quickly speed towards me.

"ShitShitShitShitShitShit"

I start to mutter under my breath as I quickly scamper away from them in the opposite direction OH GOD LEDGE ok I can't run, turn to look at them IT'S LEAPING AT ME

**Thunk**

"huh?"

  
Ok so now I have my scepter back and I successfully smashed that eldritch abomination to bits. There's more though crap. Ok batter position, don't think do you can do this. Another shadow hops towards me and I quickly swing which makes an audible thud

  
God they are heavier then you would think, it takes all my strength to bat these things off me. At least they're stupid coming at me one at a time... I just jinxed myself didn't I? Once I realized how bad I fucked up a large swarm all jump on me, knocking me off balance as we quickly fall of the lone pillar into the abyss below

**chirp chirp**

Ughhh...

**chirp chirp**

Stop it...please...god my head

**twitter twitter**

STOP!

  
I hear what seems to be a couple birds quicky fly away, good.

God that was a weird ass dream, then again that's what I get from eating at night I was always told it would give me nightmares as a kid. Jeez it feels like my head is being run over my a truck, I slowly start to rub my temples. Oh god it hurts to move, I can feel everything. I can feel the blood pumping through my entire being

In

Out

In

Out

Deep breaths deep breaths, let me just grab my glasses. I reach over to my end tabl...that's not my end table, that's something cold and hard. I slowly drag my hand against the ground, that's concrete.  
I carefully crack open my eyes, wincing from the light. I'm in an alleyway, ok don't panic, don't panic dude. I quickly attempt to jump up and immediately regret life, my entire body feels like it's on fire, my head is throbbing, and I think I'm going to hurl. Calm down man, calm down first things first you got to get out of this alleyway.

I lean on the debilitated wall and ease along, I notice my glasses on the ground as well and put them on they're a little dirty but I can clean them later, I look down the alley and see what looks to be a couple rough looking building a good ways away. Maybe someone lives there, maybe I can get help. Just slowly ease along bro, alright what is going on where am I? Last thing I remember I was home I just ate some left overs, there was that weird dream...could that have actually happened? No don't be ridiculous man that stuff doesn't just happen.

"Ughh..."

The pain is getting worse oh god I can hardly stand, I'm almost there though at the end I'll get help and I'm be fine I just need an entire bottle of ibuprofen and an ice pack and I'll figure out the rest later.

I reach the end squint my eyes and look around, there's a shit ton of cobble stone walls and buildings with broken old wooden roofs barely patched up at all with pipes jutting in and out at seemingly random places and cranes everywhere suspending various pieces of wood, metal, and stone. This...this can't be real, I'm hallucinating oh god I'm going to be sick. Oh god and there goes my leftovers from last night and some chunky blue shit. what the fuck is that, I feel a hand softly land on my back and pat me

"There, there chippo. Let all that coagulated mana out, nasty stuff if left unchecked"

I slowly turn my head to a familiar elderly figure with an enormous white beard, "coagu-what now?"

"Coagulated mana as it were!" He jabs his wooden wand into the blue goop

ewww he's rubbing it between his fingers

"Absolutely fascinating, young man in all my years I have never seen a case of Mana Intoxication in such a pure state, why anyone else would be dead right now!" He says in almost ecstatic glee "Oh well that's good to know" I deadpan "Can you please help m-"

"OH! Where are my manners, my name is Merlin. I was expecting a guest, but I didn't expect someone quite like you young man" he grabs my arm and gently slings it over his shoulder for support "Come with me I can help with what ails you, can you tell me your name?"

We start to slowly trot along towards a oddly familiar looking building with a little umbrella on top, this is insane. Absolutely insane, this just can't be happening "My name is Wil-AHGH"  
I wince in pain and grab my head  
'God it hurts to just think' my skull throbbing under my finger tips

Merlin stokes his beard with his right hand "Yes I suppose that's to be expected, Mana Intoxication is quite a finicky little thing. It's a miracle you are even able to form a cohesive thought! Now normally the best case scenario would them turning into a gibbering mess" He's completely uneffected by my current state or at least good at masking it. I just got to keep walking and Merlin will take care of what ever is going on

"Here we are Will! Home sweet home" Merlin gives his door three solid knocks and some scurrying is heard on the otherside, the door then begins to open to a brunette in pink

"Merlin that was fast, I thought you were going to pick up our gues- Oh my goodness is he alright!" The woman that I can only assume is Aerith begins to become frantic at the sight of me, jeez I guess I really do look like shit and within my internal monologue I am not so gently slung to Aerith by Merlin

"Please don't shake me" I groan out leaning on Aerith for support

"Aerith please be a dear and keep him safe for a moment I have to get my bag, he needs to be drained of all the mana in his system or he'll positively die!" Aerith's face turns an amazing shade of white as she quickly sits me down at the table at the center of the room" Her left hand starts to glow a iridescent green and she slowly brings her hand to the back of my head

"Oh and Aerith? Please don't attempt to use any magic on him, any more application of mana from the outside will unsettle his already shakey at best balance and he'll explode" Aerith quickly brings her hand back with a quiet 'eep'  
"What he really needs is a good cup of tea while I get everything ready"

"Alright Merlin, this is the guest you were expecting right?" 

She asked while pouring me a cup of tea from a blue steaming tea pot that was already in the middle of the table and then gently places it in front of me "Here you go" she says with a gentle smile. I take the cup in my hands and let the aroma engulf me, my god it smells phenomenal, I give a quick thank you and slowly drink the tea. Oh sweet mother of fuck that's good

"Why yes Aerith, I wasn't quite sure where he was going to show up or even who he would be, just that he would show up. My soothsaying isn't what it used to be I'm afraid" He calls out with a light chuckle from the endless piles of books and...magical gizmos, I think I see some alchemy stuff, magic reagents or something? "You're late by the way, you should really work on that. You could have been worse though, why Arthur was one minute and 12 seconds late if I remember correctly"

"I'll do my best to work on that Merlin" I groan with a slight glare

"Good, good! One should always work on improving themselves whenever they can" He says disregarding my glare

I'm starting to feel a wee bit less nauseous now because of this tea, it certainly takes the edge off. I take a long sip, and begin to look around the house, it's pretty much how I remember it, well almost. Its a much bigger room and the table I'm at is supposed to be elevated on a platform I think, but it's just sitting on the floor, maybe to help me get to it better? Hey that's nice of him.

There are also lots and lots of books, I've never seen so many books in such a cramp space LIKE HALF THE HOUSE IS A JUMBLED MESS OF BOOKS AND MAGICAL THINGS which Merlin is sorting though, and he's carelessly throwing things behind him

Thud

Oh a book just landed on the table it says 'Travel Log #694' looks like a thick faded old journal, it's a bit singed at the end. Aerith sighs softly and picks up the journal to put it on a near by shelf, the only place in the house where the books are organized

In the opposite end of the room is a huge ass computer, that's where the program that defends the town is held I think "Claymore" or something  
I'm really in Kingdom Hearts huh Jesus, I run my fingers through my hair. Ok think think think, how in the hell did I get here?

20 years of memories begin to phase in and out of my brain trying to remember what exactly led me here. Last thing I 

"Feelin' any better?" Aerith asked with a soft smile

"I mean not really? But this tea does take the edge off, thanks by the way it's amazing" I begin to chug down my second cup

"No problem! Merlin asked me to make some he since he was going to have a guest over, oh and I'm Aerith it's nice to meet you!"

"Likewise" I put down my cup on the tea plate, looked antique almost must be legit china. I then look up at the brunette still trying to take it all in what's happening "OH! Names Will by the way" I hold out my knuckles for a fist bump as the Brunette then taps it with her own with a giggle, Aerith seems way more lively than I thought she'd be but it's for the better it seems.

After a moment of time passes Merlin comes to the table and places his bag down "Now William I need you to take something"

He rummaged a bit in his bag and soon took out a little bottle, in it was a blue liquid that seems to be at a constant boil. He then proceeded to pour some in my tea to which slowly twisted and twirled into a royal blue color with some bubbles coming up every now and then "I need you to drink this before we start William"

"Alright dude, as long as it fixes whatever is wrong with me" I then proceeded to chug the concoction like my life depended on it, because it pretty much did. "Mmmmm" I smacked my lips "not bad, tastes like blueberries"

**Thunk**

I immediately fell face first into the table unconscious after drinking the strange substance "Alright, now that he's asleep I can get to work fixing him up" he said as he pulled out some very scary looking medical equipment that I don't think he was qualified to use


	2. Meet and Greet

"This not a good day" I slowly rub the sleep out of my eyes in the unfamiliar room, it's unfamiliar but cozy almost dreamlike. I'm in a small wooden bed that feels like I'm sinking into a cloud, with the surrounding room that feels like a sort of cottage. I stand begin to slowly stand up as my feet hit the floor a shock of pain goes through my chest, it hums through my entire being in a pulse then another. Deep breaths try again, I stand up for real this time as I straighten my back and stretch, feels like I haven't moved in forever god, I begin to scratch my chest.

**Tink**

"Huh?"

I look down onto my chest and see a milky purple orb stuck right into my chest below the sterum, I carefully run my fingers along the warm smooth surface, it gently pulses under my fingers as the color seems to swirl from my touch like the tide of the sea, specks of light glittering beneath the surface.

This is fine, deep breaths. I feel fine if a bit sore and I'm in some kind of cottage? Merlin must have dropped me here to recover. I slowly walk towards a near by window the cool wooden floor beneath me slightly creaking, I gently place my hand on the glass and look out, an idealic scene of a forest clearing which is covered in flowers of every color and I think I see a couple fruit trees in the distance. While straining to see in the distance a couple of deer seem to frolick past not worried in the slightest by my presence. A temperate paradise to say the leas- **Dun dun dada dun**...was that the fucking shave and a hair cut knock?

I twist my head to the opposite side of the room, my eyes lingering over various nicknacks and paintings and finally landing on a polished wooden door

**Dun dun dada dun**

Well I can't NOT finish it. I quickly stomp on the floor twice

Always satisfying

The door slowly creaks open revealing a short old man with a perfectly kept HUMONGOUS BEARD

"Hey Merlin" I say with a nod "Think the days of shaves are far behind you though" then pointing at his beast of a beard.

"Quite, ever since they raised the price of a shave and a haircut" He then slowly stroked his beard with a chuckle "This has been my quiet rebellion" He slowly walks towards the fire place and taps on the brick work which then explodes in a puff of smoke "Oh you stubborn buffoon, get serious we have a guest" He says with a puff which causes a fire to appear immediately within....but for some reason it's not moving? Merlin then rapidly smacks the old mantle work with his cane "Not that serious!" Which then makes the fire go to a normal flickering state "Good, this old goat has been a pain in my side for years, always causes trouble"

A few more hand motions and in a spark of light like a fire work a small table set appeared with all the fixings of a small brunch. Merlin quickly sits down and begins to pour himself a cup of tea before noticing me standing awkwardly near the window still.  
"Come now boy don't be shy! Have a seat, which do you prefer Chamomile or Earl Grey?" He said gestering to the cup on the opposite side of the table

I walk over to the antique wooden table and sit down admiring the various food ahead of me some recognized but many not "Chamomile sounds great" He then leans over and pours some steaming tea into my cup. "Now then, first things first. How do you feel lad?" He queries while stuffing his pipe full of tobacco

I reach foward to the strange looking star shaped piece of bread, giving the light fluffy baked good a once over in my hand before biting into it and then melting in the ecstasy dancing across my taste buds. "I feel pretty great, except for this thing" I give the orb on my chest a light thwack with my fingers causing it to swirl beneath the surface. "What even is this thing?" I ask while beginning to devour another star roll. 

Merlin softly puffs his pipe before answering "Now that William would be an Artificial Magicite Core, that little thingamajig under your sternum is sucking up all the mana your body is taking in and keeping you at an equilibrium so there aren't any accidents"

"Like yesterday?" I ask while gently admiring my core dancing in a glittering glow "Exactly chippo, don't want you to suddenly rupture all over my guest room!" He says gestering around him in a small chuckle "Now I'm sure you have many Questions William, where would you to like first?"

I glare into my tea in thought, furrowing my eye brows "Well...where even am I?" I say looking around at the small cabin, now realizing the pictures are in fact moving, focusing in particular of a ship being tossed around at sea as the sailors aboard struggle to keep it afloat.

The old man takes a puff "Why you are currently abiding in the city of Hollow Bastion!" He gives a small chuckle before pulling a small snowglobe out of his beard? And passing it to me "A nice little place this side of the multiverse, but you already know that don't you lad?" He says with a twinkle in his eye. Wait what, HE KNOWS? He chortles a bit and wipes his eye "No need to panic William, I don't intend to pry but a Wizard's nose tends to know...or was it the know is in the nose?" He took a bit to think WHILE stroking his beard "No matter it's not important, what is important is figuring out the how!"

The snowglobe begins to shift inside catching my attention, what was a place that I could only assume was hollow bastion is now a beautiful swirl of millions small glowing orbs in various colors all in perfect harmony "Now this is the Multiverse as we know it, only few have the ability to traverse it and fewer still to map it like I have and even then this is mostly guess work on my part" I takes a sip of his tea before continuing "Do you see that bright light in the middle there William?"

I gaze deeply into the snowglobe and it apparently guessing my intent zooms in to the center to my slight surprise "Yeah I think I do, but most of it is shrouded in a...haze?" Many orbs are gathered around this object within the haze which seems to be a silhouetted orb much like the others, while there are some much father of lingering around the edge of the snow globe "That haze William would be a very thick nigh impenetrable layer of pure mana which befuddles any attempt getting past by overloading anyone brave enough to attempt it" 

"What's in beyond the haze?" 

"That would be your home, the Nexus William, the very foundations of reality as we know it" Merlin then looks at me with curious glance "The question is how did you get past the layer, do you have any ideas?" I cock my head a bit "uhh...not really dude, last thing I remember is being in my room" his beard twitches as he nods "Stands to reason chippo, if you remembered your trip here I dare say your mind would be quite the mess" I begin to pass him back the snowglobe before he waves his hands away at me "No no you keep it lad I have far too many of those trinkets regardless, let me just..." with a quick hand gesture the snowglobe shrinks "There pocket sized!"

I nonchalantly put the trademarked "Space in a Jar" in my pocket "Is there anyway for me to like...get home?" As much as being here is cool and all I'm not particularly fond of the idea of being consumed by darkness "Well I do have a theory about that, but that can be discussed later after I gather some more data on the subject, in the mean time I would like to give you a small gift to welcome you to this side of the Multiverse William" Merlin then carefully hands me a small grayish green ball that's cold to the touch, it tingles in my hand.

"Looks like I was right" He says with a smile "I want to close your eyes and focus on that magicite" I shut my eyes and focus on the cool ball that pulses softly, bum bump bum bump. Almost like a heart? My minds eye is then filled with bright light but not blindingly so, it comforts and protects bathing over me sinking deep inside, reminding me things long forgotten.

The boy stood in the rain hands held out to the sky as a beam of pure light cut through the clouds, he began to run and dance in the storm before falling on his knees in the mud. Bruised but not beaten he stood and laughed a long and innocent laugh into the light as the clouds parted and an arch of a thousand colors cut through the sky

My eyes shoot open as my enclosed hands are filled with light piercing through the gaps between my fingers.

"Holy shit"

"Well your half right!" Merlin said as he began to stifle a chuckle "That was white magicite, the spell Pearl was encapsulated within and you just absorbed it which saved me quite the bit of trouble of teaching you it" The light began to fade and once I opened my hands the sphere was gone. I look at my palm in confusion cocking my head before looking back at Merlin "Where did it go?" Merlin tapped his temple twice in response before pulling out another sphere with two colors swirling around each other inside. Red and Blue trying in vain to catch each other, he then passed it to me "Now focus on this one as well, melt into it" I nod and close my eyes shifting my focus to the magicite

Shifting twirling, an invisible bond drawn together by fate. A group of children gather together in a group hug smiles beaming on every face as their hearts intertwine, the scene then fades to colors spinning around each other faster and faster before ending with a sudden snap

I open my eyes suddenly and shake my head and look towards Merlin's smiling face "What was that?" I say now holding my head as it begins to throb from mental exertion "Magnet" Merlin says simply "A useful spell that often gets over looked by more practical wizards, now before we officially start your training you'll need a focus, such as a wand or staff which means we have to go shopping!"

He quickly gets up and taps on the table, shrinking it to a flat state, I stand up so he can do the same to my chair and he then begins to fold up the furniture and put it in his pocket. He walks to the door and quickly walks out "Its been a good while since I've been to the market might as well stock up on tea while I'm and maybe some..." his voice slowly fades as he gets further and further away. I begin to follow but before fully leaving see my shirt folded up neatly on a table and toss it on and then proceed out the door into the main area of Merlin's house.

The door behind me shuts quickly after I exit and shrinks to nothingness leaving me a bit confused for a moment.

"I swear, these heartless are gettin' more and more restless each day. The defense system can barely keep them at bay" says a grizzled southern voice, must be Cid

"Then we'll just have to increase patrols, especially over here near the back alleys. It's always swarming with those things. Squall should be back from patrolling the market in a hour we'll discuss it more then" says a somber but feminine voice, I don't recognize that one

I walk pass the bookshelf obstructing my path and see a small group of vaguely familiar faces. Most of them turn and acknowledge me, the blond man cracking a grin and taking a long drag of his cigarette "Well lookie who decided to finally wake up, took ya long enough. Three weeks is a mighty long time for a nap" He chuckles a bit and gets back to typing out something while the unfamiliar blond woman smiles slightly at me and nods "Glad to see you're alright kid, Aya" She put out her hand towards me. "The geezer is Cid, don't mind him he's always prickly"

"Nice to meet you guys, thanks for fixing me up" I say as I shake her hand. Oh shit it's the chick from Parasite Eve what the fuck is she doing here. Merlin is in the corner gathering his things tossing books here and there as the door slams open

"Where can I buy a phone?" A quiet man in a red cloak walks through the door staring at Cid. Oh my fucking god it's vincent, is this going to be a recurring theme of new things being added, is all my game knowledge bogus now? Nah nah I'm probably fine just gotta be careful from now on.

"There in the right side of the market past the grocery Vincent, how many times do I gotta fuckin-" 

"Language!" The elderly wizard yelled out from the pile which made Cid turn around and grumble obscenities into the monitor

"I'll take you Vin" said Aya putting on her denim jacket "I have to get groceries for the meeting later anyway" Merlin quickly pipped up from beneath the pile "Can you two take William too? He needs to get a focus so I can properly train him!"

"Trainin'? For what?" Cid slid back on his rolling chair to look at me and perked an eyebrow. "You joining the restoration committee kid?"

"The what now?" Maybe it's different from the game so better play it safe for now

"The Restoration Committee, we're in charge of protectin' and overseein' restoration of Hollow Bastion" The cranky man drawled before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it "It's slow work but we're getting there especially with the help of this beauty" he said while patting his computer "Claymore pretty much a light based bomb, as in metaphysical light not like a lamp. The happier the citizens the more fuel this puppy has. So it's equally as important for us to oversee small everyday problems as well as life threatenin' ones." He rolls towards the end of his set up to another tower of electronics "This'n here is the siren which plays during emergencies" I walk towards the machine and slide my hand across the hard plastic surface "What kind of emergencies?"

"Heartless mostly, but there have been strange monsters poppin' up lately"

"Nobodies" I turn to Aya as she's loading her pistol, no gun expert but looks like some sort of beretta, she then quickly holsters it on her thigh "They're a lot smarter than heartless so we don't see as much of them besides a few stragglers, they're planning something I can feel it." She scrowls and then leans on the wall near Vincent. "Yeah what she said kid, these suckers are smart so they tend to stay out of our way, heck they kill some of the heartless for us if they get too rowdy"

"Which is even more suspicious" Vincent added and glanced over at me "We know not where they come from, but there is a hierarchy among them, I've seen men in black hoods with them from afar on my patrols, they tend to stay away from the more populated areas of the city so if you encounter them proceed with extreme caution Will" Jesus, if the heartless are bad the nobodies must be even worse "Got it, I'll definitely be careful" I say with a thumbs up and a wink 

"So you joinin'?" Cid quickly grounded his cigarette butt into the overflowing ashtray and pulled out another "Uhhh give me some time to think it over 'ight? This is all kinda..." I gesture all around me "much, never had to really fight anything like heartless or nobodies before"

"Fair 'nuff kid, let me know your answer when you've given it some thought" He then quickly spun back over to his computer and tapped away to fix a couple bugs in his system

"Ready Will? We got to head out soon, I want to get to the store before the 12 o'clock rush hits" Aya says and gets off the wall with Vincent in tow "And you're gonna help carry them Vin" She quickly points at brooding man

"But I require a phon-" 

"Yeah yeah we'll get you a phone on the way, oh and you too since you'll need it" fuck yeah free pho- "That is if you join the Committee, we don't have unlimited funding to spend on people not helping out" she says with a smug smirk "Focus is simple enough though don't worry, that's on the house" Aya patted her black dress and jacket once over and headed out the door with Vincent quickly following.

Well no sense waiting I suppose, I look over to the coat hanger near the door and spot my old bomber jacket, must have took it off of me before my operation. I snag it and quickly sling it on while heading out into the unknown world, looks like all those fantasies I had as a kid are finally gonna be fulfilled.

  


  



End file.
